A Hint of Angel
by Diva Actress
Summary: Little over a year has passed in Alphabet City, and the group of loyal friends has stayed close as ever. But will those who've loved and lost regain the feeling? And will others find their happiness? Complete! Sequel is titled Life of Friends.
1. Chapter 1

As they sat in the almost silent room, introducing themselves as they did pretty much every meeting, some of the familiar faces were absent. One face was new though, among the old AIDs suffering friends at Life Support. She was of medium, average height, she had long dark brown straight hair, and she was thin, almost to the point of anorexic thin. When it came to be her turn, Mark, who had taken over since Paul had died, said, "Welcome, what would your name be?"

"I'm Angie," she replied shyly yet confidently. As soon as she began, Collins was captured by her sweet melodic voice. He had spent the last year mourning Angel's death. Now he was searching to see if there was another true love for him.

An hour or so later, they were all saying their goodbyes, when Mark was struck with a wonderful and somewhat brilliant idea. "Hey Angie," he called, "do you want to join us? Roger, Mimi, Collins and I, along with some of our other friends are going to the Life Café for a get together."

"Sure," Angie said complingly. _Why not,_ she thought to herself. _Because you don't have any money,_ she answered herself silently. "Um actually, I don't have any money, so I don't think I'll be able to," she said. Mark, who understood, came up with a quick solution for her dilemma.

"No problem, I'll pay for you tonight, I'm positive that Collins will help."

"Yeah, I don't mind," Collins added.

Roger, who had been Frenching with Mimi by the doors while waiting for Mark and Collins, and shouted, "Hey! When the Hell are we gonna leave?"

With a sigh, Mark started towards the exit, Angie and Collins behind him.

It was 5:30 when the meeting had ended. Dinner at the Life wasn't until seven, so Mark invited Collins and Angie back to the loft.

This proved interesting, as Maureen and Joanne showed up about ten minutes after they had gotten back. Maureen, noticing Angie, instantly began interrogating her, much to Joanne's dismay.

Around 6:45 they all bustled into their coats and scarves for the walk to the Life.

The weather had decided that it was going to snow, a soppy, slushy, wet snow. The only two keeping warm were Roger and Mimi, who appeared to be trying to eat the others face, they were locked so tight in a kiss.

All were grateful when they had entered the Life. After a brief argument with the manager, ending with Angie, performing a very good and convincing lie, saying she was menstrual and hungry, and if not served soon, was liable to bite of his head, they were allowed to stay and eat. Within two minutes the waiter appeared to take every ones order.

"What would you suggest?" questioned the unsure Angie.

Then almost as if on cue, everyone shouted, "Wine and Beer!"

"Will that be all?" muttered the waiter, attempting invisibility. At the outburst in the otherwise quiet café, nearly all heads had turned in the direction of the table. That is, of course, with the exception of the manager, who was deliberately ignoring said outburst.

After Mark had ordered cheeseburgers for everyone, the waiter, still embarrassed, quickly snuck back into the kitchen area.

"Oh My God!" Mimi exclaimed seeing the time on Collins's watch. "Scratch my order for me, I gotta get to work." She kissed Roger goodbye, "See you later honey, bye guys, nice meeting you Angie," she said as she rushed out the door.

"So where does Mimi work?" Angie wondered aloud.

"The Cat Scratch Club," Roger replied.

"So she's a barmaid."

"No, she's a dancer," Roger corrected in half amusement, half annoyance.

"Oh, that's cool. Are you two married?"

"Nope," Roger replied, getting slightly more annoyed. "Where do you work?"

"I'm a college student and unemployed at the moment," Angie answered.

"What are you studying?" Collins asked, taking part in the conversation.

"My major is in teaching, but I'm taking a couple acting and dancing classes on the side."

Now Collins was thoroughly interested. "What do you want to teach?" he asked, eager to know more.

"English, I've always enjoyed the subject. What I really want to do though is perform."

The conversation was interrupted by the still embarrassed waiter.

After eating, Roger boxed Mimi's cheeseburger. Conversation had been light and about nothing in particular over dinner, as they had all been so hungry.

"Where do you live?" Collins asked Angie.

"At an apartment in Alphabet City."

"I'll walk you home," Collins offered. At this they all left the Life, the manager very pleased that nothing too dramatic had taken place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay, so I was a complete idiot for not having a disclaimer on the first chapter, I have no excuse. Perhaps you all can forgive my errors as this is after all my first fan fic. I love the movie, and I am currently saving up my money in hopes of being able to buy a ticket for the on stage performance coming in the fall to my home town.

Most of these characters are the creation of the brilliant Jonathon Larson, and I give him the full credit. Here goes.

As Collins walked Angie home, he questioned her about her past, thirsty for more information.

"So where's your hometown?"

"Small suburb in the Midwest."

"Really! I'm from Iowa," Collins remarked. "Did you have a job there?"

"Not really, my parents didn't want me to grow up, so all I was allowed to do was baby-sit." As she said this, she blushed, more from embarrassment than the cold wind.

"I don't mean to pry, but if you lead such a sheltered life, how did you retract AIDs? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"I'll tell you if you promise that you won't judge me by it. I rebelled against my parents, and started using smack. I haven't used in over a year though."

"How could I judge you for quitting? I couldn't, at least not fairly. Roger quit using two years ago and Mimi quit somewhere around last January. Her near death experience near last Christmas got her to quit, as well as Rogers love."

"So that's why they're so close," Angie said, figuring it out.

"Yeah, Roger even wrote a song for her, "Your Eyes", we believe that's what kept her from dying," Collins informed.

"Wow," Angie breathed. "Are they going to get married?"

"I couldn't tell you, you'd have to ask one of them."

"Something tells me that I'd be one of the last people Roger told. I don't think he liked me all that much."

"Nah, you just asked a little too much about Mimi." An awkward silence ensued for about a minute before, "Hey, um, there's going to be a party at the loft on Christmas Eve, do you wanna come?"

"Sure, I'd like that. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Pajamas. We do a Secret Santa type thing, so come to the loft around 5pm or so tomorrow, that's when we're drawing names."

"Okay, well this is my place, so I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She walked up the three stairs to the door, waved goodbye to Collins, and stepped inside. As she closed the door, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Still smiling she climbed the four flights of stairs to her apartment.

Around 4:30pm the next day, Collins called to let Mark, Roger, and Mimi know that Angie would be joining in on the Christmas Eve festivities.

"Okay, Great, yeah I'll add her name," Mimi said into the phone's mouthpiece. "Bye," she said and she hung up. "Angie will be joining us for the party," she announced to Mark and Roger as she scribbled Angie on a small piece of white paper.

"Great," Mark replied.

Mimi headed over to Roger, sat down on his lap and began smooching with him. Roger quickly pulled Mimi into a tight hug.

"Aren't you two cute?" Collins teased as he entered the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here so early?"

"Roger!" Mimi scolded mischievously.

"Dropping my stuff off before I go get Angie." With that, Collins dropped his backpack, and left almost as quickly as he had appeared.

Later on, once everyone had arrived, Mimi walked through the living room, a hat laden with small white pieces of paper with her friends' names on them.

Once everyone had a card with someone else's name on it, she repeated the rules once more of Secret Santa. "Okay, nobody is allowed to tell anyone what name they have," she looked at Maureen as she said this. "To avoid any confusion with gift buying, everyone has a list on the kitchen counter. Just find the list you need, and don't think about the others. One at a time, we will go and get the list of the person we have. Maureen you go first."

Maureen got up, pranced into the kitchen, and came back with Angie's list in her back pocket. "You go next Joanne," Maureen directed, giving her girlfriend a peck on the check as she sat back down.

Joanne went into the kitchen and took Mark's list, then went back and resumed her seat next to Maureen. "Angie, why don't you go next."

"Mark your turn," Angie said returning with Collins's list. Mark got up retrieved Roger's list.

"You next Collins." So Collins went and got Joanne's list.

"Let's have Roger go next," Collins said with a chuckle.

Once Roger returned with Mimi's list, Mimi went and retrieved the last remaining list, Maureen's. "Alright, now that we all have a list of ideas, let the..."

"Shopping begin!" interjected Maureen enthusiastically.

"Exactly, and meet back here around 8:30pm on the 24th with your gifts." After saying goodbye to everyone, Mark, Roger, and Mimi were the only ones left in the loft.

Mark, not wanting to intrude on anything private, retreated into his bedroom, where he spent the remainder of the night.

The next four days flew by fairly quickly. Soon enough, it was 8:28pm on Christmas Eve. Maureen and Joanne, living only downstairs, were the first to arrive. Shortly afterwards, Collins and Angie appeared.

Since they hardly ever did anything by tradition, gift opening took place at 9:30. However, at 9:26 they all gathered into a circle on the floor. Mimi then started handing each person their present.

"So who wants to open theirs first?" she questioned those seated as she walked back to her spot next to Roger and sat down.

"I will!" Maureen exclaimed enthusiastically. She tore at the wrapping paper, revealing a $45 gift card to her favorite store attached to a toy plastic microphone. "Ah, thanks Meems!"

"I'll go next," Joanne offered. She opened her gift to find a Philosophy and Law book. "Thank you Collins."

Mimi was the last to go, and everyone waited anxiously to see what Roger had given her.

She opened the small box, and there sat a gift card to a bridal shop. Then to everyone's surprise, especially Mimi's, Roger got on one knee and said, "Mimi will you marry me?"

Maureen squealed with glee, Mimi shouted Yes over Maureen's squeal, and then Roger kissed his fiancé.

About a half hour later, after the excitement of the engagement had subsided to a bare minimum, Collins, who was sitting next to Angie, asked, "Will you be my lover?"

Angie answered with a passionate kiss on the lips, and as they pulled away from each other she whispered, "Yes."

Mark who had been silently sitting on the couch, suddenly felt lonely. After all, Maureen had Joanne, Mimi had Roger and now, Collins had Angie. He was once more the odd one out. With a sigh, he stood up, and walked to the door, "See you later," he said dismally as he left.

He was unsure of where exactly he was going. His feet led him to the Life. He went in, ordered a tea, and sat in silence.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

The question startled him, but he nodded all the same. A girl of average height slid into the seat opposite him. "Thanks," she said sitting down.

"No problem," Mark replied.

At a loss for words, neither one spoke. Mark sat in silence, across from him sat a complete stranger.

"I'm Marie," she said, breaking the silence.

"Mark," he said. Another awkward silence ensued.

"More tea?" The waiter had appeared at the table.

"Sure," Mark answered glumly.

"And for you?" the waiter asked turning to Marie.

"I'll have a tea as well." With that the waiter returned to the kitchen. He reappeared a couple minutes later with two cups of tea. Once he deposited the cups on the table, he hurried away, fearing something weird might happen.

Sipping her tea, Marie asked, "Do you mind if I work on a paper for college?"

"No, go ahead," Mark replied. "What's it on?"

Smiling at the start of a conversation, Marie answered, "Child Development."

For the first time Mark looked up. Marie was smiling; she had long, straight brown hair, and green eyes.

"What about you, what do you do for a living?" Marie questioned.

Mark chuckled softly before replying, "Technically, I'm a film-maker, but since my roommate and best friend Roger refuses to get a real job, I work for Buzzline."

"Interesting, what kind of films do you make?"

"Mainly documentaries about people living on the street and people living as HIV/AIDs positive."

"Why that topic?"

"Roger and his girlfr, fiancé are both sufferers of HIV/AIDs. So is our other friend, Collins. His girlfriend actually died of AIDs in October 1990."

"That's so sad; you don't have HIV/AIDs, do you?"

"No, I'm one of three in our group that doesn't."

Preciously at that moment, Collins and Angie walked into the café, in search of Mark. Having finally found him, they were happy to see that he wasn't alone. They walked over to join him and the mysterious woman seated across from him.

"Hey Mark," Collins called as he and Angie approached the table.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you," Angie answered. "Everyone at the loft was getting worried about you."

"No they weren't, at least Roger wasn't. I left because I figured I'd give all you love birds some privacy."

"Really," Collins teased, "then who's the girl?"

"I'm Marie, um did you want to join us?" she offered.

"Sure," Collins answered. He took the seat on the left of Mark, while Angie sat down in the seat to the right of Marie.

"This is Collins," Mark said introducing his friend, "and this is his current girlfriend Angie."

"Nice to meet you both," Marie said, slightly confused.

"Same to you," Angie replied sweetly.

The waiter then returned, wary that more of them had appeared. "Do you want anything, even though the Life Café closes in sixteen minutes exactly?"

"Um, sure, I'll have a coffee, black," Angie said.

"I'm good," Collins replied to the questioning look on the waiters face.

As soon as they were all finished with their drinks, Marie slipped Mark a napkin with her phone number on it. "I'll wait for your call," she said.

Mark hesitated a moment as he watched her get ready to leave the emptying café. "Um, maybe I should walk you home," he suggested, "it's not safe for anyone, especially women to be out alone this late at night."

"Alright," Marie replied, knowing perfectly well that she could handle herself should a problem arise. "I'd like that."

Okay so that's chapter 2, hope you all enjoyed it. I got sick of Mark being the extra wheel, plus I promised my best friend that I'd write her in. I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly, but I make no promises. I'm writing it as I go, and I'm limited to an hour on the computer a day in the summer, parents. Lots of love to my readers!

Diva Actree


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, sorry about the delay. I love receiving reviews; they make me feel extremely loved. I'll try and update Ch. 4 sooner, but I write before I type, sooooo...yeah. Hope you enjoy!

It was December 26th, 1992, it had been a day (give or take a few a few hours) since Mark had met Marie. "I don't know when I should call, I mean she said she'd be waiting for my call, but she could've just been being nice. What do you think Roger, think I should call her, or do you think I should wait another day or two?"

"Oh, what, hum, huh, oh, yeah, just call her, you're driving me insane."

"Thanks for your support," Mark said sarcastically.

"Any time."

With a sigh, Mark went to the phone and dialed Marie's number.

After three rings, "Hi, you've reached Marie's answering machine because I am out taking over the world one child at a time. Leave all the usual shit, and depending upon your importance, I might call you back." Beep.

"Uh, hi, Marie, it's Mark. Um, I'll call you back later. Bye."

"No answer?" Roger questioned, more interested with his guitar than that particular conversation.

Mimi then walked out of the kitchen, "Its only 11:30am Mark, she could still be asleep. I know that's what Roger would prefer."

"Maybe you're right," Mark sighed, "I just can't help but feel that I'm being set-up or something. But then I don't want to sound desperate either."

"Give it time," Mimi said consolingly. She was going through a bridal catalog from the store she had her gift card to. She sat down on the couch next to Roger, who was now fiddling with various tunes on his guitar.

Around 4pm, Mark decided to try Mimi again. He hunted for the phone, which Roger had hidden in hopes of shutting Mark up.

In about fifteen minutes, Mark found the phone under a bowl in a cupboard. He dialed and waited, praying for an answer.

"Hello."

"Uh, hi, Marie,"

"This isn't Marie. She's in the shower."

"Oh, uh I can wait," Mark stuttered.

"No need, she just turned the water off. Whom should I say is speaking?"

"Mark, we met at the Life Café."

"Alright, one sec. Marie, Mark's on the phone, he wants to talk to you!"

Mark heard a scrambling, "Hello," and a click. "Hey Mark."

"Hey, do I want to know who that was?"

"Not now you don't. Sorry 'bout her."

"It's fine. So, uh, what are you doing on Saturday night?" Mark asked, hoping she'd be free.

"Not much, probably just hanging out with m friend who answered the phone. Why?"

"Um, would you like to join me and my friends at the Life for a get together?"

"Can my friend come as well?"

"I don't see why not," Mark concluded. "Should I pick you up?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"See you around 6:30 then."

"Great. Bye."

"Bye," with that Mark hung up the phone, and replaced it in its base.

"So got a date then?"

"My God Roger! How long have you been standing there?" Mark asked, startled by Roger's sudden appearance in the kitchen door way.

"About a minute Captain Obvious. You got a date then or what?"

"Sorta. Yes she's coming, but she's bringing a friend."

"Oh, well at least you won't be moping around then."

"Roger, behave," Mimi said, appearing next to him.

Saturday approached quickly.

"Just don't do any table dancing, and you'll be fine," Roger teased as they got ready to leave the loft.

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny." They walked out the door and once they were outside, having once more conquered the stairs, Mimi and Roger wrapped their arms around each others waist.

Once they reached Marie's apartment building, they climbed the four flights of stairs to get to her actual apartment. Once there, Mark knocked loudly on the door.

"Hi, one sec, my friend is looking for her other shoe."

"Okay, well this is Roger, and that's Mimi. Guys this is Marie."

"How are you?" Marie questioned, trying to be polite.

"Tired," Mimi answered truthfully, "and you?"

"I am perfectly fine." The hopping of a one footed tennis shoe could be heard in the background, followed by a thud. Marie cringed, "Excuse that."

"I'm alright!" shouted someone out of sight.

"Sorry about her, she's not the most organized of people. Two days she's been living here, and already she can't find her shoe."

"I resent that, I merely misplaced it." A woman with strawberry blonde, wavy hair that reached a little past her shoulders had appeared. Something about her bluish grey eyes seemed familiar to Roger.

"Guys this is Lorana. Lorana, this is Mark, Roger, and Mimi," Marie said introducing them each in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Lorana said.

"Lorana, Lorana, name rings a bell."

"You're Roger right? Nope don't remember you from anywhere."

"Do you live here in the city?"

"I do now."

"Should we go?" Marie asked.

"Probably," Mimi answered.

The walk to the Life was cold and windy.

"I'm glad I took the time to find my tennis shoes instead of wearing heels."

"You get used to the walking, trust me," Mark stated.

When they entered the building, Maureen hollered at them.

"Glad to see you were able to get a table," Mimi said as they approached the group.

"Okay, well you've met Roger and Mimi," Mark said. "That's Collins, Angie, and that's Joanne, and that's Maureen. This is Marie and her friend Lorana."

"Hello," Joanne said in a dignified way.

As they removed their coats and such, Mark noticed that Marie was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. Next her, at the end of the table, sat Lorana. She donned a navy blue tank top, and wore black stretch pants, and a gray light-weight jacket.

"You're the anorexic dancer on that one soap opera!" Maureen exclaimed, recognizing Lorana's petite, thin figure. "What the Hell are you doing in New York?"

"I quit working for that show."

"Why? I thought you were great."

"Director was a complete sleaze ball."

"What will you all be having?" asked the waiter.

"Eight orders of fries," Roger demanded.

"ROGER!" Mimi exclaimed.

"What?" he asked attempting innocence.

"Some of us may want real food," Joanne informed him, as she did not yet have alcohol in her system.

"I don't care," Marie announced.

"Neither do I," Lorana added.

"You don't?" questioned Marie, startled.

"Nope, don't you want Miso-soup though?"

"Yeah Misoo!"

"So the order so far is what?"

"One Miso-soup, eight orders of fries, and one seaweed salad," Joanne informed.

"Anything else?" questioned the somewhat dazed waiter. "Drinks?"

Half the group wanted beer, and half wanted wine, that is with the exception of Lorana.

As the waiter found his way back to the kitchen, the manager couldn't help but think, '_Let the drunken toasts begin._'

After they all had downed their first glass, exactly that took place.

"To love!" exclaimed Mimi.

"To love!" echoed Roger.

"To performers!" Maureen toasted.

"To rebellion!" Marie shouted.

"To Angel!" Collins added glancing upward.

"To lesbians!" Joanne interjected.

"To life!" Mark said.

"To friendship!" Angie shouted.

"To no more 3am wake-up calls!" Lorana said, joining the fun.

Some time during dinner, Mark asked Marie to go out with him, though no one was entirely sure of when exactly this took place.

Dinner ended with the manager shooing them out, preventing anything extreme from taking place within the walls of the café.

Over the fist few weeks of January, everyone was exceedingly busy. School had resumed, and the majority of the group returned to work. Roger and Lorana were pretty much the only ones who didn't have a daily commitment. Although Lorana was trying her hardest to rectify that.

"I'm starting to miss those 3am wake up calls," she confided to Roger as they sat in the loft alone.

"3am wake up calls, no thanks I'll pass."

"Well it beats not working and being broke," Lorana retorted, a firm harshness in her voice.

With that, Roger went back to playing his guitar, and Lorana went back to searching the want ads.

That night, everyone got a particularly shocking phone call. Collins had caught pneumonia and was in the hospital.

Angie, being his girlfriend, was extremely concerned and rushed to the hospital Collins was at.

While the others were worried, they knew that since it was 8:45, visitation hours would soon be over. They all decided to visit Collins in the morning. The most worried of the group were the ones who had experienced Angel's death.

"We should probably call Benny," Joanne suggested. Those who knew Benny nodded, Roger with a look of disgust.

Angie returned at 9:52, "I was allowed to stay longer because Collins confirmed I was his girlfriend," she explained as she sat down next to Maureen.

"How was he?" asked Maureen concerned.

"Tired and ill."

Around 10:30, all who didn't live in the loft left. Roger, Mimi, and Mark sat in silence. Eventually, Mimi got up to make tea.

At 11:50, they all agreed that they should get some sleep. Roger and Mimi headed into Roger's room, and Mark retired into his own. Once in bed, he fell into a night of fitful sleep.

Morning came with a pound on the door. Mark got up and answered. Maureen and Joanne stood there fully dressed, but looking tired.

"You didn't get a good nights sleep either then?" Joanne questioned.

"No," Mark said. "Come on in, I'll go wake Roger and Mimi, then I'll go get changed."

The couple entered the loft and sat on the old battered couch. Mark exited from Roger's room, and returned to his own.

Five minutes later, they all emerged from their rooms fully dressed, Roger pulling on a t-shirt. They took the coffee Maureen offered gratefully.

"Shit," Maureen sighed, "did any of you call Benny?"

She could tell by the look on Roger's face that they hadn't. "I'll call him."

After the five minute phone call, they left the loft, pulling on jackets as they went.

On the way to the hospital, they picked up Marie and Lorana, knowing that Angie would be there already.

They arrived at the hospital around 8:30am.

To their surprise, Angie was waiting for them in the lobby.

He's sleeping," she explained. Maureen embraced her in a sisterly fashion. Angie's eyes were red, a sign of her recent tears. As she and Maureen cuddled, fresh tears filled her eyes.

Benny walked though the entrance, and, not wishing to disturb or interrupt the group, sat a row away from the group. Joanne walked over, and then informed him of all that was occurring.

Collins awoke twelve minutes later. The rules stated that only 5 people at a time could visit. Benny hung back with Mark, Marie, and Lorana.

After about four days, Collins had made immense improvements health wise, Angie making daily visits. "Shouldn't you be studying?" he reprimanded her one day.

"I'd rather be with you."

So what did you think? Please let me know, good or bad, ideas, pretty please?

Okay, enough begging. I'll update as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, Chapter 4. I really appreciate the reviews I do get; they are often times the only e-mail I get. I send my love to all my readers! THANK YOU! To Writers! To Reviews! To Jonathon Larson!

A week later, Collins was discharged. He was as healthy as someone who was HIV/AIDs positive could be.

Now that Collins' health was up to par, the focus of the group now turned to Roger and Mimi's wedding. The date was set for Saturday, February 13th.

Five days before the wedding, all the girls in the group accompanied Mimi to the Bridal Boutique. There, Mimi modeled dress after dress, receiving everyone's opinion. After the 2 hour modeling show, Mimi decided to buy a simplistic dress, the bottom hit right above her knees. She pointedly refused to wear white.

They walked out of the store, and headed for the loft. "Oh, shit," Lorana said, glimpsing at her watch, "I'm gonna be late for an interview." She took off at a sprint, rounded a corner, and disappeared from view.

"She actually started missing her 3am wake up calls, so she applied for a job," Marie explained, answering the confused looks on her friends' faces.

The 13th had arrived, providing excitement and anxiousness in the group.

Mimi had spent the night at Joanne and Maureen's, bringing her dress with her.

The wedding was set to take place at 6:00 that evening. At 3pm, the females got together to have their hair and make-up styled professionally.

An hour or so later, they emerged from the salon. They then headed for the church where the service was being held.

Once there, they headed for their make-shift dressing room. There they all helped each other in turn get into their outfits.

The males, who arrived 28 minutes after the females, sat in their make-shift dressing room waiting rather impatiently for the arrival of 5:45. They stared at the TV, not really paying attention to the show that was on.

The service was long and boring, Roger and Mimi thinking, "_Why the Hell are we having a traditional wedding?"_

At long last they were pronounced man and wife, and celebrated by having their first kiss as a married couple.

After the service, the reception was held at Greenwhich Hills. That's were the fun began.

After the service, they all needed something to drink. Even Lorana took part, although with having left the hospital a week ago, Collins refused to drink more than one glass of any alcoholic beverage.

Needless to say, the reception had some rather interesting entertainment. Lorana and Marie started a rousing game of Truth or Dare; Maureen and Joanne started making out on a table; Mimi danced the majority of the night; Roger waited, savoring the time he had before he and Mimi would head for his parents; and Mark filmed the majority of that nights spectacular events. At 3am, the reception came to a close.

Roger and Mimi were driving to his parents' house. Every now and then, Roger stole a glance at his dozing wife. _"Wife, that's going to take some getting used to."_

He pulled into his parents' driveway around 2 o'clock. He gently woke his wife, and kissed her on the lips, "We're here," he told her.

Mimi rubbed her eyes, "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"It's fine." He glanced into her enticing brown eyes, and impulsively kissed her again.

Two minutes later, they stood on the outside of Roger's parents' door, Roger wrung the doorbell.

They smiled as Roger's mom opened the door. As soon as she saw her son, she pulled him into a tight hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you. You need to have your hair cut."

Roger sighed, "Mom, this is Mimi."

"Hello," Mimi smiled.

"Oh hello."

"Mom, Mimi's my wife."

"What! You go married?"

"Yes, mom,"

"What's this about marriage?"

"Hey, Dad,"

"Roger, how are you my son?"

"He's married," Roger's mom answered.

"Who's the lucky young lady?"

"Dad, this is Mimi."

"Nice to meet you," Mimi said somewhat nervous due to the look on Roger's mom's face.

"Same to you."

"Roger, does she know that you're HIV/AIDs positive?"

"Yes mom, in fact, so is she."

Mimi smiled a small smile. _Not how I wanted my in-laws to find out._

They remained at Roger's parents' house for a day, during which they both endured torture from his mother.

"I'm so glad that's over," Roger said during the car ride home. "Now you see why I put off introducing you to them."

Mimi nodded her head in silent agreement.

"You haven't told me where you work," Maureen said to Lorana.

"Maybe I don't want you to know."

"Please tell me," Maureen begged.

"Not now, I gotta leave or I'll be late."

Maureen sighed. She sat alone in her apartment, thinking of what she wanted to do next. As she was brainstorming ideas for her next protest, she heard footsteps overhead, a sure sign that Roger and Mimi were back as Mark was out filming.

After she had jotted down her protest ideas, she climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. "I'm lonely," she complained to Roger who had just opened the door.

Roger sighed softly, he knew Maureen could barely handle being alone for ten minutes at a time.

"So how was your parents?

"A complete nightmare," Roger answered.

"Baby, who is it?"

"Maureen,"

"HI MIMI!" Maureen shouted. "Oh God, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Just sleep," an exhausted Mimi mumbled. She had appeared next to Roger in the doorway, wearing one of Roger's t-shirts and a pair of baggy pajama pants.

"I'm sorry; it wasn't that terrible, was it?"

"Yeah, it was. When my mom wasn't torturing one of us, my dad was beckoning for us to do some weird thing with him."

"Geeze," Maureen said. "I guess I'll let you get some sleep."

"Oh how kind," said a thoroughly annoyed Roger. As soon as the bedroom door was closed, they got back into bed, and fell asleep.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! Much love to all my readers! –Diva Actress


	5. Chapter 5

The majority of the characters found below are not of my creation, but of the genius Jonathon Larson. I love reviews, and I give quite a few out. To Jonathon Larson!

True to the saying, March entered bringing with it a mixture of snow and rain. Also with the weather came emotion inspired arguments.

Tuesday the 2nd, came rather sorely for Lorana. The night before her last ex-boyfriend had ate at the restaurant/bar where she worked. Seeing Lorana had sparked a great anger, and when her shift was over, he followed her out of the establishment.

"Lorana, it's been a long time."

"What do you want Sam?"

"For you to feel the hurt I felt when you left me." He punched her shoulder, hard. He then proceeded to beat her. She endured this with tears forming in her eyes.

When Sam had had enough, he threatened, "You tell anyone and you'll get worse." He then ran off.

"Shit Lorana, what the hell happened?" questioned Maureen looking at the bruises on her friend the next day.

"Nothing happened," Lorana lied.

"You're lying."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"No, it's not okay, especially if someone beat you. You're bruises are about the size of a man's fist Lorana."

"Oh my God," Mimi said, shocked by Lorana's blackened eye. She set the groceries on the counter and returned to Lorana with some ice. "Here, put this on your eye." Then Mimi noticed the bluish greenish bruise on Lorana's shoulder, "Who did this to you?"

"No one," Lorana said firmly, lying once again.

"Does Marie know about this?" Mimi asked.

"Not yet. She was asleep when I got home, and she had class this morning, that's why I came here." She said this with no intention of Marie finding out.

Over the next few days, Lorana avoided Marie like the plague.

Marie sighed as Mark stroked her long hair. "What's wrong?" he asked her, continuing the stroking motion.

"Lorana, she keeps avoiding me."

"You haven't seen her yet?" Mimi said entering the room.

"No..."

"She has a lot of bruises, and a black eye."

"What!" screamed Marie, sitting up. "How'd it happen?"

"She won't say, but Maureen and I think someone beat her up, a male."

"Grrr..." growled Marie. She laid her head on Mark's thigh, and he resumed stroking her hair, hoping she'd calm down.

"Why the hell did you not tell me what happened?" Marie roared at Lorana, springing a surprise attack on her friend.

"Because I knew this is how you'd react."

"Who did it?"

"Not your business."

"It is so, if I got beat up, it'd be your business. Who did it?"

Her answer was a Lorana's bedroom door being closed loudly. A mumbled answer was given on the opposite side.

"No, I will not go away."

"Oh, yes you will, you have class in fifteen minutes."

"Curses, damn my classes. I'll be back."

After Lorana was sure that Marie was gone, she emerged from her room in her "work" clothes and set off for her job.

"Damnation! Where did she run to?" Marie glanced at the clock, "Right, it's 5pm; she started working at 4:30. Hmmm...but she gets off tonight at seven." Marie started making a mental list of the possibilities Lorana might go after work, as she was almost certain that Lorana wouldn't return home.

Seven came and Marie had positioned herself at the loft. Predictably, Lorana walked in around 7:10. _Shit_, she thought catching sight of Marie. "How did you know I would be here?"

"We've known each other for a long time."

Lorana turned and left. "What happened?" Mimi asked, a little clueless as to what had just occurred.

"I confronted her about the bruises and black eye."

It was Sunday, Marie didn't have class, and Lorana didn't work. Lorana woke around noon, having worked until closing at 4am. _I've got to get a better job_.

Marie kissed Mark goodbye when she heard her roommate grumbling in the other room trying to find the shirt she wanted.

"Aren't you supposed to be spending the day with Mark?" Lorana asked, emerging from her room to find Marie on the couch.

"Yeah, but unless you tell me the truth about what happened, we're going to have to wait."

"I'm going back to bed, this is a nightmare."

"Oh no you're not," Marie said, rushing to block Lorana's bedroom door.

"Mimi and Maureen are right, now move."

"So you were beat?" Marie asked, shocked at how quickly Lorana had cooperated.

"Yes, now move."

Marie dropped her arms a bit, but remained stock still in the doorway. "Who?"

"I'm handling it."

"Who?" Marie questioned once more. She hated repeating herself, but this was a special circumstance.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch." With a sigh, Marie moved out of the way, knowing that it was best not to press the issue. "An ex-boyfriend," came from the other side of the now closed door.

When she heard snores issuing from the room, Marie rushed to the loft. Once she got there, she told Mimi, Maureen, and Joanne what she had discovered.

"She could sue," Joanne suggested.

"But if she won't say the name," Maureen said.

"I think that he threatened her about telling," Marie concluded.

"How many boyfriends has she had?"

"God only knows."

Lorana re-awoke a little after 3pm. When Marie wasn't to be found in their apartment, she guessed that her friend was with Mark.

Stiff from her old mattress, Lorana made herself some cappuccino.

Once that was finished, she pulled on her gray jacket, and headed for the loft.

She knocked on the door, it slid open with Roger on the other side. "Shit Lorana,"

"Save it, Roger. Is Marie here?"

"No, I think she and Mark went out filming."

"Right," Lorana said, remembering that Mark and Marie had made plans to do that.

Like she had done with Marie, Lorana had pointedly avoided the male members of the group, but mainly Roger.

"Why the hell are your arms covered in bruises?"

"Mimi or Maureen didn't tell you I was like this?"

"No..."

Lorana's confidence had grown a little with his last statement. "An ex-boyfriend beat me."

"Why?"

"I guess because I left him when I quit the show. I guess he finally found me."

Over the next week, Lorana endured the question "Who did it" from all but Angie and Collins. After all this harping, Lorana decided that it would hurt her a lot more in the long run if she didn't tell the name of her attacker.

She secretly took the day off work and headed over to Angie's. She walked the mile and a half to Angie's apartment complex, and climbed the 4 flights of stairs to Angie's apartment. She knocked, and waited patiently for an answer.

The door opened, "Hey, what's up Lorana?"

"Sam," she answered plainly.

"What?"

"Sam," Lorana repeated, tears glazing her eyes. "Sam is the name of the person who beat me."

"Oh, honey, come in and sit down, I'll go grab a kleenex box."

Lorana went in and sat on the couch, sniffling and trying to compose herself. Angie returned a moment later with a tissue box in hand. She pulled Lorana into a hug.

"Do you know that for a fact?"

"Unless during the year we were dating he used a false name, yes."

"Do you know his last name?"

"Drunett, Sam Drunett."

"Oh, honey, why are you telling me all this? Not that I don't mind, but you and Marie seem so much closer."

"You and Collins were the only ones who didn't pester me about it, and I wanted to tell a girl."

Meanwhile, Marie was Frenching with Mark on a park bench, disgusting the old lady walking by. Mark sensed that something was up.

"Something's wrong, what is it?" Mark asked, breaking the kiss.

"Lorana won't say who beat her. I'm scared for her safety."

Mark pulled her into a hug, kissed her, and told her everything would turn out fine.

Monday came, and while Lorana was at work, Angie went over to Marie's apartment.

"Hi," Marie said answering the door.

"Hi, I know who beat Lorana."

"How, never mind, who?"

"Lorana told me."

"Who was it?

"A Sam Drunett."

"Sam," Marie growled under her breath. Muttering something incoherent under her breath, Marie stalked off.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Sam."

_Oh my, I hope she doesn't do anything she'll regret_.

"Hey Angie," Lorana said later on when she returned home. Her bruises had healed considerably, and only a few small, dark patches showed where her black eye had been. "Marie here?"

"Uh, no..."

"Where is she?" asked Lorana concerned.

"I had to tell her, she went looking for Sam."

"Shit, that's why I never tell her these things."

"What do you think she's gonna do?"

"I'm not sure, but let's just say if she gets pissed enough, she's capable of murder."

"Oh crap,"

"As long as we can get to Sam before she does, we're fine."

"But how? We don't know where he is."

"You don't, I do. Come on, I'll show you."

"You know where he is?"

"No, but I know where he's staying. I'm not the complete idiot I'm made out to be."

Angie followed Lorana 11 blocks to a shabby run-down hotel.

"There's Marie." They sprinted after her, and found her mid punch in the upstairs lobby. Sam was about to receive the blow, "Sam move!" Lorana shouted.

Startled by the shout, Marie froze, and turned on the ball of her foot.

Upon seeing Lorana, Marie was even more startled. "After all he did to you; I can't believe that you're protecting him." She threw a side-ways punch to Sam who had made the mistake of standing within reach of Marie.

"Marie, go home. I told you I was handling this."

"But," Marie started.

"I said GO!"

Reluctantly, Marie left, knowing that staying would only piss Lorana off. Angie followed.

Lorana woke up the next morning, stiff, sore, and in an unfamiliar room. She didn't remember ever coming into this room last night, in fact the last thing she could remember was Marie and Angie leaving her alone with Sam in the upstairs lobby of a run-down hotel.

Panicked she bolted into the sitting position. Sam wasn't there, but Mark, Marie and Angie were.

"Lay back down," Angie coaxed.

Lorana did as she was told, her head now pounding. "Where am I?"

"Hospital," answered Mark, a hand on Marie's back.

"Why?"

"Sam attempted to suffocate you after Angie and I left. We heard a thud, and I wanted to make sure you were alright. Angie instinctively called the police."

"Hey Hon, glad to see you're awake," Maureen said entering the room.

"I'll go tell the doctor," Mark said, leaving the girls alone to talk.

"I hate hospitals," Lorana said.

"Well, they're better than the morgue," Marie pointed out.

"What was going on when you got to the upstairs lobby?"

"Sam was kneeling over you, trying to kill you, and you had already passed out from lack of air. Why do I get the feeling this wasn't the first time he had beaten you?"

"It wasn't. Remember the time you came to visit me, and I had a bruise on my arm?"

"You told me that was from a fall backstage."

"No, it was from Sam."

"Why didn't you let me beat the shit out of him, again?"

"Because you tend to get carried away. I didn't want you to go to jail."

The next day, Lorana was allowed to leave the hospital. Benny had once again covered the hospital bill; he had even paid for Lorana's pain pills.

Lorana returned to her apartment and with Marie at class, she settled down to watch TV. Discovering that nothing but soap operas were on, she clicked the TV off, and grabbed a near-by book.

She had just started chapter 5 when a knock on the door interrupted her trance.

"Coming, who is it?"

"Oh come on Lorana, I forgot my key."

"How was class?" asked Lorana opening the door.

"Incredibly boring, and your afternoon?"

"I read four chapters of a book."

"Do you feel up to going out for dinner?"

"Sure, in fact let's leave now, I'm starving."

"Didn't you eat lunch?"

"No," Lorana said sheepishly.

Marie sighed, _typical_.

"So are we gonna leave yet?"

"No, unless you want to go to the loft."

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna go get ready."

After they had both changed, they headed out the door, pulling on jackets as they went.

"I think I'm gonna start running again," Lorana said randomly as they walked.

"I'll stick with walking."

"How are things between you and Mark going?"

"Lately, you've been interrupting unintentionally."

"Okay, besides my interruptions?"

"Good, really good."

"Had sex yet?"

"Like I would tell you."

"I'll just take that as a yes."

Marie sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

They were a flight away from the loft, when they saw Mark, Roger, and Mimi heading down the stairs.

"Hey guys, where're you going?"

"Hi Marie, Maureen and Joanne's."

"Oh, sure, don't say hi to me. You guys go ahead and make ogled puppy love eyes at each other, just ignore me."

This statement earned Lorana a good slap on her shoulder. "Ow, there's a bruise there," she said rubbing her shoulder tenderly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot."

"And you were so eager to beat the shit out of him."

Mark stepped between their small argument and kissed Marie.

"So why were you heading to Maureen and Joanne's?"

"What about Maureen and Joanne?"  
"We were just heading to your place, Joanne," Mark said.  
"Okay, well, we can go ahead to the Life as soon as Maureen gets out here. Where are Roger and Mimi?"  
"Right here," Roger said pulling on his shirt.

"Well, did you two have fun?"

"Shut-up Lorana," Roger ordered.

"If I must."

Okay, well there's chap. 5. Please review, I don't want to keep writing if people think it sucks. I hate when people lie and say they like it, when they truly think it's a piece of shit. My love to my readers!

-Diva Actress


	6. Chapter 6

Most of these characters are not mine, but Jonathon Larson's. I don't own RENT, which also belongs to Jonathon Larson. Sorry about the delay, my father dragged me off to Maine for eight days, and when I came back my internet was down. Hope you enjoy!

With finals coming up in a month, Marie and Angie stepped up the studying. The stress levels were high, and Lorana didn't enjoy Marie's quick going temper. Lorana found herself spending more and more time hanging out at the loft, or at Maureen and Joanne's.

Mark spent a lot of his time helping Marie, though sometimes he proved to be more of a distraction.

"I can't wait for college to be over,"

"You only have a month left," Mark reassured her.

"What are we going to do for mine and Angie's graduation?"  
"You and Angie should discuss that."

"Angie's not here right now. You are, so I wanna discuss that with you."

Their discussion included a lot of kissing, as well as some other intimacy. Marie ended the discussion, "Shit, you got me off topic again." Marie resumed her studying, and Mark decided to film it. "Get that damn camera off me."

"May 4th, 1993 10:00 am Eastern Standard Time. Graduation of Marie and Angie."

The ceremony was very long and very boring. The after party was very entertaining. The party games proved to be a hit. The most exciting thing, though, was when Angie announced that she had already accepted a job offer to teach English at a local high school.

At the party's conclusion Marie left with Mark for a little extra celebrating. Lorana returned to home alone, and sat quietly in the darkness. Eventually, she drifted into a sleepy world.

Around 3am Marie slid into their apartment, and upon finding her sleeping roommate, chuckled at the thought of tickling her. She shoved the thought out of her head, and went to go find a blanket to cover Lorana.

"If anyone asks, I'm out job hunting."

"I thought you already had a job Lorana."  
"Only if you consider waiting what they call food to impatient and impolite bottom feeders, a job."  
"Someone's PMSing," Roger said entering with Mark and Mimi.

"How the hell did he get a key?" Lorana rounded on Marie.

"I gave a copy to Mark. You Okayed it."

"Right, well I'm off for the hunt."

"Enjoy yourself."

"I'd hate to know what it's like at Maureen and Joanne's during their time of the month," Roger said.

"A complete nightmare."

"That's right, you lived with them for two weeks when we were fighting. Did I tell you how sorry I am?"

"I don't remember, it doesn't matter now anyway." The couple kissed passionately.

"So got a new job?" Marie asked later that day.

"I wish."

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll find one. I invited everyone over for dinner, is that okay?"

"What do you want me to cook?"

"Thank you! Can you make your homemade pizza?"

"Yeah, is there anything you want from the store?"

"No, but you might want to pick up something alcoholic."

"Right. I'll be back in a bit."

"Bye!" Once she saw Lorana outside, she called their friends. They arrived shortly, "Okay, I gotta be quick. Tomorrow is Lorana's 24th birthday, I was thinking of throwing her a surprise party, so no one say anything to her." She stared hard at Maureen and Roger.

"Okay what are gift ideas?" Joanne asked.

"I'm not sure, but she seriously needs a new mattress. If we all chip in, I think we can afford one."

"Good idea, well Maureen and I can put in 1,000 dollars. What, lawyers make good money," she said receiving awkward stares.

"Roger and I can add 500," Mimi said.

"I can only add 250."

"It's alright Mark, we only have 250 as well," Angie said, cuddling with Collins.

"And I have 250 to add," Marie said.

"So we've got 2,250 dollars."

"Shh, everybody, she's coming. Pretend that we never said a thing," Marie warned.

"Damn it, shit. Marie could you open the door?"

Marie smiled; she opened the door and assisted Lorana with the grocery bags.

"Hi everyone," Lorana said as she walked by on the way to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour," Lorana shouted from the kitchen.

"Hope everyone likes pizza," Marie said to the group.

"Yeah, but doesn't she want help?"

"Um, Mimi, she's making her special pizza, that means for the next hour no one's allowed in the kitchen."

"Is she really that paranoid?"

"Yes, Joanne, I am," the shout had come though the kitchen door.

The group laughed at the outburst.

"Oh my god," Maureen said an hour later, "this is the best pizza I've ever tasted."

"Thank you and the recipe is coming with me to the grave."

"Lorana," Roger said between mouthfuls," will you make me one, just for me?"

"Only if you pay for the ingredients."

Roger grumbled incoherently under his breath. Everyone loaded up on pizza, the record holder was Roger himself with a total of six pieces. Lorana ate only one.

"Aren't you going to eat anymore?" asked Joanne in a motherly fashion.

"I had a late lunch, no."

Marie sighed, hoping her friend wasn't drifting into her old habits.

A knock on the door startled everyone but Lorana, who in fact seemed to have been expecting it. She got up, and slipped right outside the door.

"Who could that be, I thought everyone was here," Angie questioned.

"Everybody, um, this is Jake," Lorana said stepping back inside, "he's my boyfriend."

Marie's mouth dropped, "When did you start dating?"

"Last month-ish. We met shortly before Sam beat me."

Mimi smiled. She had been told a week after Lorana had started dating, and was thrilled to finally meet Lorana's mystery man.

"You've been going out that long, and I'm just now finding out about it!"

"Yes, Jake, you can come in further than the doorway." Jake was a tall man, with dark blondish brown hair. He wore a simplistic t-shirt with a pair of jeans. He stepped in line with Lorana and planted a kiss on her cheek. He then waved to the group.

Mark was the first to speck. "Welcome to the group," he said breaking the awkward silence.

"Thanks," Jake said. Informal introductions were made, and all the girls could tell why Lorana would date Jake. Aside from his looks, he had a fun, outgoing personality that matched Lorana's. Jake sat in the vacant armchair, and once comfortable, Lorana sat on his lap.

An hour later, all but Jake and Mark returned to their respective homes. Jake followed Lorana into her room, "Night," Lorana said closing the door.

"Well two guesses at what they're gonna do," Marie said.

"Happy Birthday," Jake said the next morning when they awoke.

"Thanks."

"So how does it feel to be 24?"

"Same as 23 pretty much. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm cooking, pancakes okay?"

"Sounds good to me, one problem,"

"And what would that be?"

"You don't cook."

"That's what you think."

"Alright, you go cook," Lorana said somewhat sarcastically, "and I'm gonna shower."

Jake headed for the kitchen, and Lorana went into the bathroom.

Marie exited her room rubbing her eyes. It was clear she had just woken up. "So, any clue what Lorana wants for her birthday?" asked Jake.

"Nope, but you could always add cash into our collection to buy her a new mattress."

"So it wasn't just me, how much do you all have?"

"2,250 dollars, she's not within earshot right?"

"No, in the shower. I can add 400. When are you getting this gift?"

"This afternoon, but keep it quiet, we're throwing her a surprise party."

"Okay, well here's the 400. I'll keep her distracted from you guys."

"Thanks, I think I'll let her keep you."

"I'm glad you approve. Does she like anything with her pancakes?"

"She used to love chocolate chips."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Call it even, you're distracting her remember?" Marie said. She smirked as she returned to her room.

Shortly after the shower water was turned off. After she had dressed, Lorana came and hugged Jake from behind, her hair still dripping.

"Perfect timing," Jake said as he handed her a plate with pancakes on it.

"Oh, and you even added chocolate chips. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Jake kissed her before getting himself some pancakes. "You want to go someplace special for your birthday?"

"Sure, how 'bout the little restaurant where we met?"

"Sounds good, and after we could go shopping."

"You hate shopping; besides, I've got job hunting to do."

"You can't do that on your birthday."

"Do I smell pancakes?" questioned Marie as she remerged from her room, putting on a very good act.

"Morning Marie. Yes, that scent is in fact pancakes," Lorana said.

"Do I get any?" Marie asked, stifling what could have very well been a fake yawn.

"Only if there's any left," Jake said.

"Mark, come on, time to wake-up," Marie grumbled.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now up!"

Mark climbed reluctantly out of bed to get dressed. After kissing Marie he asked, "Lorana here?"

"No, Jake offered to be a distraction. I think he took her out to lunch. I've already called the others, we're to meet in about 35 minutes to buy Lorana's gift."

"Alright," Mark said. He kissed Marie once more, "Shall we then?"

"Yeah, I suppose we should."

They walked hand in hand to the small mattress store 15 minutes away.

When the rest of the group joined them, Marie informed, "Jake added 400 dollars, and is currently out somewhere distracting Lorana. Our total is 2,650 dollars to spend on this."

They looked for about an hour before they decided on one. Joanne assisted further by adding another 250 dollars. "Benny's contribution," she explained. After paying, they arranged for the mattress to be delivered around 5:30 that evening.

They all returned with Marie to her shared apartment, where they snacked and helped decorate. "This is going to be so great," Angie exclaimed. Streamers had been hung from the ceiling, and were twisted around lamp stands. The floor had piles of balloons scattered about it.

Shortly after 5, Marie looked out the window to see Jake and Lorana entering the building. "Shh, be quiet," she warned, "they're coming."

She turned off the lights and hid. Soon enough, Lorana could be heard sliding her key into the lock.

The door opened, "SURPRISE!"

"HOLY SHIT, are you all trying to kill me?" At the outburst, Lorana had jumped. Slowly she allowed a smile to creep onto her face. "Thanks guys, but did you really need to scare me half to death?"

"Only way to be sure it would be a surprise."

"You knew," Lorana wheeled around to face Jake.

"Yes, and Marie, do you have any idea how hard it was to keep her away from this place?"

"Hey man, you volunteered. And yeah, I do know. Happy Birthday Lorana." Marie went and gave here friend a hug.

Around 5:40 the mattress was delivered.

"How in the world did you pay for this?"

"We all chipped in," Marie answered.

"Thank you, I needed a new one."

"I know what you mean," Jake said. Lorana scowled at him, and he kissed her as if apologizing.

An hour later the party moved to the Life where they had dinner. No alcoholic drinks were ordered; as that was the condition the manager had allowed them to stay.

11:30 rolled around, and the manager decided they had stayed long enough.

The group dispersed, heading home. Jake and Lorana followed Marie cuddling against the rain.

"Damn it, Lorana you have your key right?"

"As always. How did you manage before I moved in?"

"Had one hidden in the mailbox thing."

"I'll make a copy and put it there."

"Thanks." They were now only a level away from their home. "Jake you staying the night again?"

"No, he's leaving at 12:30, he works starting at one."

"Aha."

"Goodnight Marie." Lorana said it with such finality that Marie had to comply.

Okay, so that's chapter six. I had no intention of it being so long, but I got carried away. I'll try and update chapter seven soon, but I make no promises.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, I said I would try and update soon, but my mom monitors my computer time. As if I don't get enough exercise anyway. Sorry, have to complain every now and again. Well, I'll shut up and start typing, so that hopefully you all can enjoy and REVIEW this chapter. Sorry, this is more of filler, but something exciting does happen.

DISCLAIMER: The majority of the characters do not belong to me, but to the late lamented Jonathon Larson.

Chapter 7

It had been six months since Mark had met Marie, it was June 24th 1993. Mark had made plans with Marie to meet at the Life tonight at 6pm to celebrate.

At 3:30, Roger had endured Mark's pacing for 3 ½ hours, and while it was amusing at first, had gotten annoying, and Roger tried to tie Mark to the couch. "Dude, relax will you? I don't want Benny on our case because you wore a hole in the floor."

Mark remained sitting, but started to twiddle his thumbs. Roger couldn't decide which was worse, mercifully Mimi entered the loft. "I got you more socks Roger, your old ones are disgusting beyond even my imagination. Mark, why the hell are you so excited?"

"Just am. Did you get the tea I asked for?"

"Yep, right here."

"Thanks," said Mark as he hugged Mimi. He was more great full than either of them could imagine.

"Keep your hands off my wife Cohen!"

"Right, I'm sorry. Do either of you want some tea?"

They both shook their heads no, they couldn't develop a liking for the shit Mark called tea.

By six, Mark had drunk enough tea that he was considerably calmer. He sat down across from Marie, and once their orders were placed, Mark decided that now was as good as time as any.

"Marie I love you very much, um, will you marry me?" His hands shook as he asked.

"Yes," she said softly and their lips met over the table. They were slightly aware that they were being watched.

"The waiter had returned, and left the food on the table, not wanting to interrupt.

They were so excited that they could only finish half the food on their plates. They left the money on the table, with an extensive tip, and walked hand in hand out of the café.

They decided that it was best to tell the group all at once. They arranged for a get together at the loft to take place on the 25th. The group arrived, not really expecting anything special. Marie had bought champagne and wine.

"What's with the fancy drinks?" asked Roger, somewhat stupidly.

Mark could always depend on Roger. "We're celebrating," Marie answered.

"Last night, was the six month anniversary of our meeting. I proposed to Marie,"

"We're getting married," Marie finished for him. Exclamations filled the room and echoed off the walls. Marie was beaming and Mark was blushing ever so slightly.

Lorana offered to stay somewhere else, allowing the newly engaged couple the entire apartment to themselves. She asked Angie first, who said it would be no problem. Collins had papers to work on anyway. "I'll walk home with you guys, and then we can head over to my place."

Mark and Marie behind them, they returned to the apartment. "Hey! I thought that you weren't staying here tonight."

"Marie, chill, I still need my pajamas and work clothes."

"Oh, right, sorry. Forgot you had to work at seven am tomorrow."

"Yep." Lorana grabbed her stuff, "Night guys, have fun," she hollered behind her. She closed the door and she and Angie headed for Angie's apartment. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Lorana questioned.

"Yeah, come on, it'll be just like one of those high school slumber-parties."

"Did you ever attend one of those high school slumber-parties?"

"Not since Jr. High,"

"I have, and trust me; I gotta get more sleep than that. But we can still do each others nails and stuff."

They were now at the entrance of the apartment. "Do you want popcorn?" asked Angie once they were inside.

"Sure, I'll help make it though."

They spent the rest of the evening chatting about their relationships and helping themselves to handfuls of popcorn. One o'clock rolled around and Lorana insisted upon needing to get to sleep.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know! That lovely little blue button is there for a reason. I send out my love, and sorry it took so long to update, I had to have one of my friends (Marie) approve it.


	8. Chapter 8

HEY ALL! Well, here's chappy eight. Most of my reviewers like to point out the fact to me that Collins is Gay; I know this, please don't tell me anymore. In my story, he's bi. Disclaimer: I do not own RENT that is the sole property of Jonathon Larson. The only characters I do own in this story are Marie, Lorana, and Jake. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

"So what are we gonna do for the fourth?" asked Marie as she cuddled with Mark on the couch at yet another get together at the loft.

"Get drunk, watch the fireworks," answered Maureen.

"Lorana coming?" Mimi asked as she handed each person a beer.

"She said she was, but she only got off work five minutes ago, and she's picking up Jake, she said that we should expect them around 8:30." Marie took a sip of her beer, "So we should really expect them around 9ish."

Joanne laughed, "Sounds like Maureen."

"No, Maureen wouldn't show up," Mark said.

"Hey," Maureen pouted, "I've gotten better about that."

"Maybe for Joanne, but not for the rest of us," Roger pointed out. Maureen stuck her tongue out at him, and he was quick to return the favor.

"They always act like children don't they," thought Angie aloud.

"Yep, pretty much," Collins replied.

"What all did we miss?" Lorana asked as she and Jake entered.

"Not much," Joanne informed, "so far the most exciting thing was Roger and Maureen's little competition of sticking their tongues out at each other."

"I don't want to know," Jake said. Lorana nodded her head in silent agreement.

"That's probably for the best," Marie told them.

"You two are on time," Roger observed.

"I'm not as bad as Maureen when it comes to punctuality," Lorana said.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad, am I?"

"YES," the group chorused. Receiving this reply, a pout crept onto Maureen's lips.

"I still love you," Joanne reassured her lover.

"Love you too," Maureen said.

"Oh get a room," Roger said to the two lovers as they made out.

"Like you have any room to talk," Lorana pointed out.

"Yeah, I seem to recall you and Mimi having some fun while waiting for Maureen and I."

Not being able to come up with a good retort to this, Roger remained quiet.

"Wow, Roger speechless, that's gotta be a first," Marie said.

"I can't believe you're going to marry her, Cohen."

"Believe it, I'm marrying her, whether you like it or not."

"At least you aren't marrying Lorana."

"I'm stopping this argument before it starts," Mimi said as Lorana was opening her mouth to reply. "Is anyone busy on the 4th?"

"Grading papers," Collins grumbled.

"I work until 11, but after that I'm free," Jake said.

"I'll come and keep you company," Lorana said.

"Collins you aren't going to grade papers on a holiday. Is meeting here around 8ish okay for everyone but Jake and Lorana?" Mimi asked.

"No problem, who's bringing the beers?" Maureen asked.

"I can," Marie volunteered.

"July 4th, 1993, 10pm Eastern Standard Time," Mark narrated as he started to film his drunk friends.

"I may be drunk, and I may be your fiancé, but you keep that damn camera off me!" Marie said.

"Anymore beer?" Maureen asked. Roger promptly tossed her a beer and popped another one open for himself. Just then both his and Mimi's beepers went off.

"You two be sure not to take that with alcohol," Joanne reprimanded them.

"Would water be helpful?" Lorana asked; her and Jake joining the rest on the roof. She tossed both a bottle of water.

"What are you two doing here so early?" Mark asked.

"I got my boss to let me off an hour early," Jake explained. Two more beepers went off and Collins and Angie both took out their AZT.

"I don't suppose you, thanks," Angie said as she accepted two more bottled waters Lorana had fished out of her back pack.

"How many water bottled waters did you bring?" ask Maureen, somewhat amused at how Lorana kept dispersing water bottles from her back pack.

"Six. One each for Collins, Angie, Roger, and Mimi, and then one for Jake and one for me," Lorana answered.

"Oh, so those of us without AZT breaks, that is with the exception of you two, have to fend for ourselves?" asked Marie.

"Yep, that's exactly it. Jake and I aren't drinking tonight," Lorana said.

"Why not," Mark asked from behind his camera.

"When you all pass out from the alcohol, Lorana and I are going to make sure you get inside and don't remain out here on the roof all night," Jake answered, shoving his palm in front of the camera lens. "How were the fireworks?"

"Bright and loud," Marie answered, "didn't you get to watch them?"

"Nope, boss wouldn't let us. We had to prepare for the rush afterwards."

"That sucks," Mimi said.

"Holy Shit," Marie barely whispered the next morning when she woke up. _How the hell did I get into bed last night?_ she thought, she could barely remember Lorana helping her up the stairs. _Lorana,_ oh god, it was all returning to her now.

"Here, sip this," Lorana whispered, she handed Marie a cup of tea.

"Thanks," whispered Marie meekly. "Sorry for puking on you last night."

"It's fine. Don't sit up, lounge, here," Lorana said and adjusted the pillows behind Marie's back and head.

"Where's all this coming from?"

"All what?"

"All this motherly stuff."

"Instinct, and hung over cast mates."

"That explains it. Who's with the others?"

"I already checked on Maureen and Joanne, thankfully Joanne didn't get much of a hangover, so she's taking care on Maureen. Jake's over with Angie and Collins, and then Mimi was up to the task of watching over Roger and Mark."

Half a day later, Marie was up and moving about. "Glad to see your hangover's gone. Did you want to go over and check on Mark?" Lorana asked.

"You don't have ESP do you? Cause that's exactly what I was thinking."

"No, don't think I do. However, we might want to pick up some more tea and aspirin on our way over."

"Sounds good, I'm gonna go change."

10 minutes later they were heading out the door. After a quick stop at the drugstore, they proceeded to the loft.

"Oh, I have a key," Marie said fishing the small shiny object out of her pocket. She unlocked and opened the door. They entered the loft to the sounds of retching and the sight of Mimi asleep on the couch.

"I'll go see who was puking, and you go check Mark's room," Lorana directed. Marie went in the direction of Mark's room, and Lorana went to assist whoever was vomiting.

Marie found Mark's sleeping form in the middle of his bed. She decided that it was best to go start making the tea.

Lorana entered the bathroom to find Roger kneeling beside the toilet. As he went to puke again, Lorana tied his mop of dark blonde hair into a ponytail with the hair tie she kept around her wrist. Once she finished tying his hair back, she got a small cup of water to rinse out the taste.

When Roger had finished, she flushed the toilet and handed him the cup of water, "Sips, not guzzles," she warned. She found a towel and wiped the sides of his mouth and his chin. "Bit better?" she asked.

"Actually, yeah. How did you know all that shit, and why are you being so nice?"

"Taking care of hung over cast mates, and, well, I'd hope that you'd have done the same thing for me."

"You don't drink anywhere near enough."

"No, but you don' vomit just because you're drunk or hung over. Hell, I used to throw up after every meal, and then of course there's always the flu."

"You threw up everything you ate?"

"Yes, it's called an eating disorder. I was both anorexic and bulimic. Feel up to moving into the other room?"

"I think so." Slowly they made their way back into the living room. Mimi had awoke, and was sipping her tea.

"Thinks for taking care of him," Mimi whispered, her head pounding. Roger sat beside his wife.

"Here, take these and sip this," Lorana said returning from the kitchen. She extended a cup of tea and two aspirins to Roger.

Marie exited Mark's room. "Well, he's doing okay other than feeling like his head is about to split open. I gave him a cup of his tea and a couple aspirins."

"So when are you and Mark getting married?" Lorana asked the next day as she finished getting ready for work.

"August 24th, it's our 8 month anniversary."

"When are we going shopping for your dress?"

"Uh, dress?"

"Yes, you know, your wedding dress."

"This weekend work? It'll be just the two of us, right?"

"Can Angie or Maureen join?" Lorana added the puppy dog eyes at just the right moment.

"Awk, curses, you know I hate it when you look at me like that. I suppose," Marie finished.

"Thank you!" Lorana exclaimed. Smiling she started off for her job.

"What was all the excitement about?" asked Mark, entering the apartment.

"Lorana and I are going shopping this weekend for my wedding outfit."

"Ah, can you come with me a couple days next week?"

"I'm sure I could if I knew why."

"My parents want to meet you, so my mom planned this great family get together. Cindy and her kids will be there, and everyone can't wait to meet you."

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Fun isn't exactly the word I would choose."

"Well if it totally sucks, we can leave early."

"When am I going to meet your family?"

"Never,"

"Why not?"

"They think I betrayed them by staying in New York after I finished collage."

"I see. Well, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Um, have sex?"

"Anything else?"

"Nope, we can eat dinner here, can't we?"

"We gonna eat before or after sex?"

"Before, we'll want the energy."

Okay, so that was chappy eight. I'll try and post chappy nine soon, but I make no promises. In my defense, all I have to do is type it, I already wrote it. Please, pretty please with a cherry on top, let me know what you think. Reviews are one of my best friends.

-Diva Actress


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, chapter nine, here goes nothing. Only three weeks (including weekends) until I go back to school. Disclaimer: I don't own RENT

Mark and Marie had rented a car and packed three days worth of clothes. They were now on their way to Scarsdale.

"You okay with this?" Marie asked from the passenger seat.

"Sure, but I forewarn you, my parents and sister are going to interrogate you, and they aren't the most accepting of people."

"I don't care; after all, they're going to be my family too. It's not like they can stop us."

"Hopefully they'll be more accepting of you than they were of Maureen."

"They didn't like Maureen?"

"No, and I'm pretty sure my mother was overjoyed when she dumped me."

"And your father?"

"He was a little more understanding, sort of."

"I think we all have shitty parents."

"I think you're right. Do you want the radio turned on?"

"Only if you do."

"Not really, we're almost there."

"You ready?" asked Marie as the turned down a side street.

"I suppose." Mark pulled over to the side of the curb. He sighed as he got out. Marie pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. Together they walked up the front path. Mark knocked on the front door; slightly hopeful that no one would be there. His hopes were soon dashed; his mother opened the door within seconds.

"Markybear!" Mrs. Cohen trilled, pulling her son into a hug. Marie had to fight the urge to laugh. "And this must be your fiancé, um, Molly."

"Its Marie mom," Mark said, he was tomato red from his mother's outburst.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Cohen," Marie said. _Perhaps all those years with Lorana is finally rubbing off_.

"Same to you," said Mrs. Cohen, giving Marie a once over.

"Uncle Mark!" a small boy with light blonde hair raced out of the front door.

"Steven come back here!" a girl with long blonde hair hollered while chasing Steven. Marie could only assume that this girl was Steven's sister. "Uncle Mark!" she exclaimed, obviously surprised to see him.

"Hello Susanna, hey Billy," Mark said to the two children now clinging to his waist. "Hi Cindy, I haven't seen you in a while." Cindy was a woman who was about Mark's height.

"What's all the hubba about kids? Who was it at the door? Mark! Is it really you?"

"Hi Dad. Uh, everyone, this is Marie."

"Hello," Marie said with a small wave.

"Kids, why don't we go inside, let go of your uncle Mark."

A half hour later they were all seated in the living room. Susanna and Steven were putting a puzzle together.

"So where did you two meet?" Mark's mother asked.

Mark recounted the night they had met, but had left out a few things. "Uh-huh, and what were you studying?" asked Mrs. Cohen.

"Child Development," answered Marie casually.

"Well that's a notch or two above that Maureen girl," Mrs. Cohen said.

"What career are you planning on?" asked Mr. Cohen.

"Daycare Provider, or Psychology."

"An okay choice, and do you have the start up money?"

"I was recently offered a job, so I will soon." Mark was impressed; Marie seemed to be ready to answer any question his parents might ask her.

"Gramma, I'm hungry," Steven complained. Indeed, it was already after 6pm.

"Oh goodness, well, I'll go fix dinner," Mrs. Cohen said checking her watch.

After Mrs. Cohen had left, the two children following her, Cindy leaned over to her younger brother, "How did you get her?"

"She's the one who chose me, and I'm glad she did." He kissed Marie.

"Eww, that's so gross! Uncle Mark, why do you do that?" Steven had returned to avoid having to help make dinner.

"Because we're going to get married," Marie answered, "it's so gross." For good measure Marie stuck out her tongue in disgust. Steven giggled, he decided that Marie was cool, and was glad she was joining her family.

"Should we call you Aunt Marie?" he asked.

"If you want to, Marie is fine though."

"Do you baby-sit anymore?"

"Sometimes, but in New York City though."

"Damn," muttered Cindy under her breath so Steven couldn't hear.

"Dinner's almost ready!" alerted Mrs. Cohen from the kitchen.

"Any idea what your parents think of me?" muttered Marie under her breath.

"They think much better of you than they did Maureen. And Cindy approves of you, which always helps," replied also in an undertone. He quickly kissed her on the cheek.

The dinner conversation was light. Though both talked periodically, Mrs. Cohen kept an ever watchful eye on Marie.

"So Cindy, will your husband be joining us?" asked Mrs. Cohen.

"Daddy's away on business," Steven said.

"He's always away on business," Susanna complained.

"Susie, behave yourself," Cindy scolded her daughter.

"Sorry Mom." The next few minutes were filled only with the sounds of silverware and dishes scraping each other. Marie, who had always hated awkward silences, was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She glanced over to Mark; he was sporting a small frown. It was evident he did not want to be there. "Are you guys gonna have kids?" Susie asked.

Mrs. Cohen looked as if she was going to choke. Cindy's jaw dropped slightly, but she quickly closed her mouth. "We haven't really talked about it yet," answered Marie calmly. In truth, she would love to have kids, but the decision wasn't hers alone to make.

Since Mark had driven there, Marie insisted that she drive home. Eventually, Mark being exhausted drifted off to sleep. Marie fought the urge to ruffle his hair.

A while later, they found themselves back at the car rental shop. Glad they had dropped their stuff off at the loft before hand, they began the journey to a comfortable bed in which they could sleep better than they had for the past two nights.

Okay, so that was chapter nine. I really want to know what you all think, so please, tell me! Even if you think it totally sucks, I wanna know! I'll update when possible, and I swear, I'm almost done writing it. It's just a matter of updating it. Much love!

-Diva Actress


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so here's chapter 10. I want to say thank-you to all of you who have stuck with my story, and have reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

**Chap. 10**

"August 24th, 1993, 10:01am Eastern Standard Time." Joanne stood behind Mark's camera and narrated, "Wedding of Mark and Marie."

Marie had managed to convince Lorana to let her wear a skirt instead of a dress, though she was still unsure as to how.

They had both said their vows, and finally the preacher pronounced them Man and Wife. They didn't wait to hear "You may now kiss the Bride," they immediately locked lips in a passionate kiss.

Once again, the reception proved most entertaining, that is once Mark's family left.

Most got drunk, and once again, even Lorana had a glass of wine.

Jake and Lorana danced together most of the time. Roger, who hated dancing, was only coaxed out onto the dance floor by Mimi for a couple of songs. They left early because Mimi, who had worked the night before, was developing a headache. Marie had managed to get Mark to leave his camera hidden under the table for the majority of the night, and forced him to dance with her more than he would have liked. Every now and then, Mark was able to fish out his camera and he taped all those who were on the dance floor, but mainly Marie. Maureen and Joanne decided to continue with their commitment ceremony, and they spent most of the night talking and getting drunk. Eventually, they rented a room. Collins and Angie partied down most of the night, enjoying all the forms of alcohol available.

The night wore on; eventually the D.J. was playing the last song. Lorana was worn out was complaining of sore feet. Jake carried her to the rented car outside. Mark packed up his camera while Marie waited, wondering why he always had to carry that damn thing with him. _I swear that by our first anniversary he will leave it at home sometimes_.

Mark's parents, having approved of Marie, had paid for the wedding ceremony and reception. This left Marie and Mark with some money for a honeymoon. They didn't have enough money to go anywhere to special, but they were able to scrape up enough to stay in the honeymoon suite at a hotel.

Once in the room, many intimate activities took place.

Alright, so that's chapter ten. Yes, I know it's short, but, I'm trying to shorten my chapters. I swear that the end is in sight. Four or five more chapters. I'll update as soon as I can! Much love! –Diva Actress


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11, I hope you like it! Disclaimer: don't own RENT.

Mark had gone out to do some filming. He and Marie had been married for a month; the loft being occupied by Roger and Mimi, and not exactly able to hold two married couples, they lived with Lorana at the apartment.

When Mark had left, Marie had been asleep, which he thought was for the better, since she hadn't been feeling well. For a little over a week, Marie had avoided Angie, Collins, Roger, and Mimi, in fear of getting them sick with whatever she had caught.

Before he had left, Mark had scribbled a note to who ever found it first. He had then quietly slipped out the door.

Marie woke around 10am, but almost immediately found herself in the bathroom over the toilet.

Lorana woke around 12:30, having closed the night before. Marie was once again in the bathroom, so Lorana detoured to the kitchen, where she made soup for Marie and a sandwich for herself. When Marie stumbled out of the bathroom, the soup had just finished being made. "Thanks," she said to Lorana who was munching on her sandwich. Lorana waved it off, taking another bite. Marie sat and ate her soup.

Mark returned, seeing his wife awake and attempting to eat something, he smiled. He set his camera down and walked over to Marie, he kissed her. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, for the most part. How was filming?"

"Nothing too special." He went into the kitchen and got himself a bowl of cereal. When he returned, Lorana had left to go change for work.

"Mark, you're niece brought up the topic of children; are we gonna have kids?"

"Do you want to?"

"Well, kinda, yeah. I've always loved kids."

"I can't say that I've never thought about it. Why are you bringing this up now?"

Marie double checked that Lorana's door was completely closed. "Because I'm pregnant."

It took Mark a minute to comprehend this. "When?" he managed to mutter.

"My guess is the week after our Honeymoon."

"What about your Honeymoon?" Lorana asked, reappearing in her work clothes.

"Nothing, just remembering," answered Marie quickly.

"Uh-huh, okay, well I'm off to save the hell-hole," Lorana said, not really paying attention. "Bye."

"Bye," Mark and Marie said in unison. "Why didn't you tell her?" asked Mark as soon as Lorana was gone.

"I want to be absolutely positive I'm pregnant before we tell anyone."

"Did you want to go to the free clinic?"

"I was planning to go around 1 this afternoon."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Duh! Of course I want you to come with me."

"It's 12:45, do you want to leave now?"

"Might as well. Let me go get changed." With that Marie stood, kissed her husband and went to go find a clean shirt and a clean pair of jeans.

They got to the free clinic around 1:15pm. They approached the circulation desk; a blonde secretary sat behind the counter. "What can we do you for?" she asked in a bored manner.

"I'd like to have a pregnancy test," Marie answered. Mark spun his wedding band nervously around his finger.

"Name?"

"Marie Cohen."

"Okay, would you please fill these out while you wait." She handed Marie a clipboard with forms on it and a pen attached. Silently Marie and Mark sat down on the plastic chairs in the waiting room. Marie went through the list. _Marital Status?_ Married. _Birth Control?_ Condom; most of the time. _Kids?_ None yet.

After about 25 minutes, they were called back to the room. The nurse told them the doctor would be there shortly, and threw a gown onto the table. Marie quickly changed, and cuddled with Mark against the chilliness of the room.

Twelve minutes passed, and the doctor knocked on the door, and entered. "Hello Mrs. Cohen, I'm Doctor Roberts. I understand you are here for a pregnancy test, correct?" Marie nodded. "Alright, well then let's find out if you're going to be parents."

The left the clinic a half hour later. The doctor had told them to expect a call within the next week.

Wednesday, the call they had been waiting for arrived. "Hello, Marie Cohen speaking."

"Mrs. Cohen, your pregnancy test results have come in. They came back positive, congratulations."

"Thank you," said Marie in a monotone. "Mark!" she hollered. Mark wheeled out of the bedroom, a panicked look on his face.

"What, what is it?" he asked almost frightened.

"Guess who just called."

"Who?"

"The Free Clinic."

"Are we going to be parents?" he asked, trying to conceal his excitement.

Marie looked dismal, completely faking him out, he frowned. "Yes!" she exclaimed. Instantly Mark's face lit up.

"We are!"

"Uh-huh, the test came back positive!"

"That's great, that's excellent! When are we telling the others?"

"Telling the others, what?" asked Lorana entering the apartment. Mark looked at Marie, wondering if they were going to tell her now, or what and tell everyone all at once.

"Before I tell you, you must swear on keeping it a secret," Marie said.

"Girl Scouts Honor," Lorana said, displaying the Girl Scout Sign.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh My GOD! Congratulations!" squealed Lorana. "When are you due?"

"Late April, early May."

"Oh my God! When are you telling everyone else?"

"Soon, don't worry, you won't have to keep your mouth shut very long."

"I'm so happy for you both. Mark, you haven't said anything yet," Lorana said turning to face him. "Would you put that damn camera away? If I wanted cameras filming me, I wouldn't have quit my old job."

"Sorry, just wanted to film your reaction." Mark had a smile that couldn't be any wider stretched across his face. "I'm going to film everyone else's too, that is if it's okay with you, Marie."

"No, you aren't going to hide behind that damn thing so I have to tell everybody by myself. Lorana can film it if you want it filmed."

"Like he would trust me with it."

"I can for that amount of time, I guess," he said somewhat reluctantly.

"Do you work tomorrow Lorana?" asked Marie.

"Yeah, but not until 10pm. Do you want to invite everyone over here for dinner, and I can make my special pizza."

"Sounds perfect, or at least for now it does."

"Are you calling everyone, or do you want me to?"

"If you could, it would be great. I don't want the tone in my voice to give anything away for now."

The next day, Lorana went to the grocery store to buy the necessary ingredients for two pizzas.

She got home around 4:50 and immediately went into the kitchen to start her pizzas.

Joanne and Maureen arrived first. Mark answered the door, and allowed them to enter. Marie was curled up on the couch reading, she finished the paragraph, and went to greet them.

"Hey, glad to see you're feeling better honey," said Joanne, pulling Marie into a hug.

"Me too," Marie said.

Shortly afterwards, Collins and Angie arrived. "It's safe to come in," Mark said. About five minutes later, Mimi and Roger showed up with Jake.

Within ten minutes, the pizzas were ready and Lorana came and joined the group, first kissing Jake.

Everyone got their slices of pizza, and when most were finished, Mark and Marie nodded to Lorana. They stood, "Everyone, we're going to be parents!" Marie exclaimed. Lorana filmed all the reactions of her surrounding friends. The expressions were priceless.

So there you go, chapter 11. I'll update 12 as soon as I can. I'll accept any criticism, just please tell me what you think. Much Love! –Diva Actress


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, wow, only two more chapters (plus one of thank yous). Well I'll shut-up and just type the story. Disclaimer: don't own RENT

It was now December 10th. Marie sported a bump on her stomach.

It was nearing 2pm, and Marie was still asleep on the couch. Mark sought Lorana's assistance in waking his wife.

"Why do you want her awake?"

"We have a doctor's appointment."

"Oh, yeah, I'll do what I can." Grabbing his camera, Mark followed Lorana to the sleeping Marie.

"Go ahead," Lorana urged, "I want to see your attempt before I show you." Mark nodded grimly; he knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Marie, honey, you need to wake-up now." Marie twitched, and then pulled the blankets further up and over her head.

"Marie, I bought grapes," Lorana said. The blanket lowered slightly. "They're even the red ones."

"Where?" said Marie in a demanding tone.

"They're in the bottom drawer in the fridge. You have to get them yourself though."

Marie rolled off the couch with a thud, the blanket still covering her, and crawled into the kitchen. Mark and Lorana followed her. Marie opened the fridge door, found the grapes, and crawled over to the table, climbed onto a chair, and with the blanket still covering her, began to munch the grapes. Mark, who found this highly amusing, was glad he had filmed Lorana's successful attempt. He continued to film as Marie ate 1/3, 1/2, 2/3 of the grapes. It was then that Lorana took away the bowl, "After you go get dressed, you can have them back," she told Marie who had given her a look of anger and desperation.

Marie grumbled a few cuss words under her breath before going to change.

"How'd you get her to listen?" asked Mark, astounded.

"Consider how long Marie and I have been friends, Mark. This time, I used bribery, but grapes won't work for long though; soon enough, she'll be craving all sorts of weird foods."

"Damn," muttered Mark. Marie returned to the kitchen, fully dressed in clean clothes.

"Can I have my grapes back now?"

"You can eat them on the way to your doctor's appointment," Lorana answered.

"Damn three month check-up."

"Be nice Marie, we just want to be sure the baby's doing okay."

"Fine." It was clear that Marie didn't want to go.

"How's the baby?" Jake asked as he was stroking Lorana's head.

"Fine, the baby's fine. So am I, in case you were wondering." Marie stalked off to her and Mark's shared room. Mark was starting to follow when Lorana stopped him.

"No offense to you, but she needs a woman right now. Jake, I'll be back."

Lorana knocked on the door. "Who ever it is, leave me the hell alone!"

"Marie, it's me. Please can I come in?"

"No, go away!"

"I'm not going away. And I'm not going to give up. I'll be just like you were when Mimi told you about my bruises."

"What do you want?"

"To come in and talk." Lorana heard the door unlock. "Thank you," Lorana said as she entered the bedroom. "Now what's wrong?"

"What do you care?"

"A whole hell of a lot; Marie, you and I have been best friends for a long time. How could you possibly think that I wouldn't care about you?" Up till now, Lorana's voice had been soft and soothing, now it had some harshness in it.

"Because more and more people are only asking about the baby."

"Have I once not asked about you first?"

"Not yet," Marie said, feeling slightly guilty for yelling at Lorana. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just..."

"Say no more, I understand what's going on."

"Will you be the baby's godmother?"

"What?"

"You know how I hate to repeat myself."

"Did you just ask me to be the baby's godmother?"

Marie nodded. "Uh-huh, that's what I asked."

"How does Mark feel about that?"

"Mark isn't the one who's going to be carrying the kid for the next six months and going through labor and the birth. I am, so I get to chose."

"Fair enough; I'd love to be.

Okay, yes, I know they're getting short. The next ones are going to be short also. I'm trying to put less stuff into my chapters, because then I don't have to close too much stuff at the very end. Much love to my readers! –Diva Actress


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own RENT.

**Ch.13**

"February 23rd, 1994, 2pm, Eastern Standard Time. Close up on Marie Cohen who is currently six months pregnant with our child," Mark narrated from behind his camera.

"Mark; shut the hell up, and turn that damn thing off. I told you to leave it at home."

"Sorry honey couldn't resist."

"If you don't turn that damn thing off, put it away, and leave it; I'll start calling you Pookie," threatened Marie. This proved effective, Mark immediately turned off his camera and stored it in its bag. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mark said a little reluctantly. A knock on the door signaled the doctor's arrival.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, I understand this is you're six month check-up?"

"Yes," answered Marie.

"And did you want to know the baby's sex?"

"Yes," repeated Marie.

"Okay, well then let's have you lie back on the table and raise your shirt over your stomach." Marie did as she was told. "This will probably be cold," the doctor warned. Marie gave a small gasp at just how cold the gel was, despite the doctor's warning. "Alright," the doctor said, "your baby seems to be developing well. And it appears that you are having a baby boy, congratulations."

Marie sat on the couch, a book of baby names in front of her, and a bowl with fruit loops and peanut butter in it was on the end table.

"Marie, I love ya dearly, but that's just gross," Lorana said catching sight of what Marie was eating.

"Yeah, well, you just wait until you're pregnant; we'll just what you eat. Why are you drinking coffee ate 7pm?"

"I was promoted to night manager at work, it's my first day...night."

"Well the coffee smells gross."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. However after being woke up at 5:30 this morning, I need to stay awake, so you'll have to deal with it for now." Marie stuck out her tongue. "Oh, that's very mature. Are you going to tell your parents that you're married and pregnant?"

"Not sure, maybe. Will you please take your coffee in the other room?" now Marie was begging.

"Only if you tell your parents, they deserve to know."

Marie sighed, "Fine, just take that crap you're drinking outta here."

"I gotta go anyways; talk to your parents."

Marie hesitated; she knew Lorana was right, but she really didn't want to get into a fight right now.

With a sigh, Marie shuffled over to the phone. She dialed the number and waited for the answering machine or the explosion on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Marie,"

"Yes, and?" It was her mother speaking.

"I know I mailed you the invitation to my wedding, so you should know I'm married. Please don't explode on me, just let me talk. Is dad also available?" She heard her mother holler.

"Yes Marie?"

"Okay, please, neither of you explode on me, just let me talk," she took a deep breath. "As you both should know, I got married in August. My husband's name is Mark. I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this next part, so I'll just say it. I'm pregnant. I'm currently six months pregnant with a baby boy."

There was dead silence on the other end of the line. Three minutes passed before Marie spoke again. "I want you to be a part of my child's life. Now, I know that you live too far away for monthly visits, but if you could come for holidays or something..."

"Marie, who are you talking too?" asked Mark, who had been out filming. Marie held up her index finger.

"Well, I know that he wants to meet you, and I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to come for a weekend." A pause. "Okay, I'll make you a reservation at a hotel for that weekend. Bye."

"So who were you talking too?"

"You'll never guess."

"So just tell me."

"My parents."

Mark and Marie had invited everyone over to tell them the baby's gender.

Lorana had taken the night off to celebrate. She had been a pest to both Marie and Mark ever since Mark let it slip that they knew the gender. Her most popular argument was that she was the godmother. To this Marie replied that it was their child.

Once everyone had arrived, Marie made the announcement that they knew the baby's gender.

"What are you having?" Lorana asked almost immediately.

"We are having," Marie said to the anxious looks on her friends' faces, "a baby boy!"

"Have you decided on a name?" asked Joanne.

"Not yet," answered Mark.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't Own RENT

**Ch. 14**

Marie did very little anymore. She was nine months pregnant and was due within the week. She spent a lot of her time on the couch watching shows on the second hand TV set they had or reading. Lorana and Mark spent a lot of their free time talking with her and keeping her sane. Periodically others stopped by. The most frequent visitors were Joanne, Maureen, and Angie.

"So, what name have you chosen?" Lorana asked one lazy afternoon.

"We aren't saying until he's born," Marie said firmly. Lorana pouted. "You've been spending too much time with Maureen."

"Have not." Marie raised her eyebrows, Lorana sighed. "Okay, maybe I have." A few seconds passed.

"So how's work?" Marie asked, desperate for information on the outside world.

"Shitty, that pretty much sums it up."

"It beats this place I'm sure." Lorana's watch chirped, signaling it was time for her to leave. "Go ahead; I don't want you to be late." Lorana stood to leave, Mark entered right before she opened the door.

"Bye guys!" Lorana called.

Mark set his camera down and joined his wife on the couch. "How was filming?"

"You truly are desperate for the outside world." Marie nodded, and looked longingly over at the window.

"What do you want to do on one of our very last nights before we have a son to worry about?" Marie asked; eager to do something other than sit on the couch.

"Do you want to go out to diner one last time?" Mark asked giving in. Marie nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll go get changed." Marie hobbled over to their room. Marie went to find a maternity shirt large enough for her belly. She had just grabbed one out of the drawer when a searing pain tore through her lower abdomen. "Mark!" she screamed.

Mark stopped polishing his camera and immediately rushed into the bedroom. Marie sat on the bed, rubbing her stomach in small circles. "What, what's wrong?"

I think we're going to have to forget about eating out; unless you consider the hospital "out". We're going to have a baby."

"What should I do?" Mark asked.

"Get a taxi or something," Marie said as she cringed.

"What about the others?"

"Call Lorana's work, after you get the cab. She'll know to call everyone else." Mark went to call for a cab. Marie fumbled around in the closet until she found the hospital bag Lorana had packed for her. "Cab's on its way, and Lorana's calling everyone else, then she's heading to hospital." Mark grabbed the bag from Marie, and they started making their way outside. After several minutes, and a couple stops, they reached the outdoors just as the cab was pulling up. They got in, and Mark gave directions to the hospital.

Lorana was waiting for them. "How did you manage to get off work so quickly?" Mark asked.

"I told my boss that my sister was in labor."

"You two aren't sisters though, doesn't he know that?"

"Sisters by bond if not by blood," Marie informed him.

"Can I help you?" the secretary at the information desk asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to spew forth a human being soon, can you help me with that?" Marie said somewhat sarcastically.

"Form of Insurance?" Marie drew out her health insurance card. The secretary smiled, "I'll have a room for you in a moment."

Marie almost flipped the secretary off for being so damn perky. "Don't Marie," Lorana said as if reading Marie's mind. Marie grumbled.

A nurse appeared with a wheelchair, she indicated for Marie to get in. "I'll take you to your room," the nurse said. Marie looked at her as if she was crazy, but sat down in the wheelchair anyways. She was thankful she did this as another contraction tore through her stomach.

Within the hour, all but Collins had arrived at the hospital. "I tried to call him, but he's in class right now, he'll be here as soon as he gets my message," Angie said.

The doctor entered the room, and all but Mark moved away from the bed. "Hello, I'm Dr. Thompson. Let's see how far along you are."

Collins arrived shortly after the doctor had left. "Hey Daddy," he said to Mark who was in the hallway with Roger. "Hi Roger. Why are you two in the hall, especially you Mark, shouldn't you be in there with your wife?"

"Marie wanted girl time, so we came out here," Mark informed, he was whiter than normal.

"Boy, calm down. Otherwise you'll get Marie all nervous," Collins said matter-of-factly.

"Easy for you, you aren't about to be a father."

"I don't think that'll ever happen, for Roger or myself," Collins chuckled.

"I know that laugh," Maureen said coming to allow the guys back in. "Hey girls," she hollered, "Collins is here."

"Maureen would you shut-up! This is a hospital, people might be trying to sleep," Joanne said sternly. "Hey Collins."

"How's Mommy doing?" asked Collins entering the room.

"Mommy is going through hell at the moment."

The nurse entered and was shocked to find nine people squished into the small room. "Only immediate family is allowed in the delivery rooms," she said, "I know who the mother and father are, but who are all you?"

"Well, Maureen and I are Marie's sisters, Joanne is Maureen's Life Partner, Roger is Mark's brother, Mimi is Mark's wife, Angie is Mimi's sister, and Collins is Joanne's brother," Lorana quickly said. The nurse shook her head in defeat. Lorana smiled warmly at her.

When the nurse had left, Collins, Angie, Mimi, Maureen, and Joanne burst into laughter. "How in the world did you come up with that so quickly?" Collins asked, still laughing.

"It's called Improv; Maureen should know what I'm talking about."

"What I want to know is how you made it so convincing?" Angie asked.

"I didn't do it alone. Maureen wrapped her arm around Joanne when the nurse was watching, and I told the truth about them being Life Partners. I also told the truth about Roger and Mimi being married. She also seemed willing to believe everything else."

"Ow," Mark yelped. Marie had dug in her nails, her contractions growing steadily more painful.

Several hours later, Lorana and Mark watched the birth; all others had been kicked out by the doctor.

When the doctor permitted them to return, everyone's first question was what the name was.

Mark was sitting on the bed with Marie, stroking her hair.

"Would you guys let her breathe?" Lorana asked in astonishment. "She just gave birth to a baby boy for God's sake."

"Thank you Lorana," Marie said. Mark looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Should we tell them?" he asked.

"I suppose; no, let's wait until they've met him."

Five minutes later, Marie was cuddling with her son. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Drake Jonathon Cohen."

**The End**

So that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it! There might be a sequel coming, it depends on how many people want one, and if I have enough ideas for one. I'm posting one more chapter, which is going to be a list of thank-yous. Until next time; Diva Actress


	15. Thanks!

My Thanks To:

Marie-my inspiration and best friend.

Bobbie G.-For putting up with my inexperience and helping me out.

Tina101-For reading my story, and helping me when I had writers block.

And to all my readers and reviewers!

My Thanks!

Diva Actress

For those of you reading this, I need votes, sequel or no? Let me know! –Diva Actress


End file.
